cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Bone VIII
King Bone VIII '''(better known as '''King Bone '''or '''Bone) is the main antagonist of the episode ''Space Dogs ''in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's the tyrannical king of Boneus who plans to gain more power by sacrificing a puppy to the planet's cat god. Background King Bone is the crowned king of Boneus, a planet populated with alien dog hybrids. As the sovereign ruler of the entire planet, Bone had the entire planet restricted from outsiders, particularly dog breeds. Even though, he's the most powerful dog in the universe, he's determined to increase his planet's power, although, he didn't know how. From his one of his servants, he learned that the only way to increase his planet's power is by contacting the planet's Cat God, Lazarus and give them a sacrifice. Desperate, Bone attempted to sacrifice his youngest son to the Cat God but one of the day of the ceremony, Bone's son passed away from an unknown illness. Showing no remorse for his son's death, Bone mourned the fact that his planet will never achieve power. For the next thousand years, Bone schemed and planned to find a puppy who will make a great sacrifice. Development Next to Cheesy, King Bone was a villain in the storywriter's stories before the Black Lion franchise was officially created. His goals were the same but his defeat was different. He was simply going to be left on Boneus, screaming in defeat. But the storywriter had a Wooten Villain death in mind and also he figured that after Bone's death, his son, James will take the throne. Personality King Bone is a greedy, selfish and rude dog who strongly abuses his power as king and enjoys torturing and even killing his servants who always try to be civil with him. Bone doesn't seem to be involved with ruling or governing his kingdom as multiple servants come to him, telling him about several jobs that he needs to complete. It is shown what a lazy and opportunistic ruler, Bone is and how his people are scared by his barbaric and selfish nature in the Boneus kingdom. With him being solely focused on achieving power to his planet, Bones shows no love or affections for any of his family. For one, he didn't shed one tear when his youngest son, unexpectedly died. When he met Fido, Bones feigned kindness and sympathy over the young pup, in order to get him onto his side. When Fido discovered Bone's true colors and plans, Bone went to drastic measures. He extorts Fido into the ceremony and falsely imprisons Owen and his family. Bone's desperation and desire for power is what led to his downfall. Physical appearance King Bone is a slender Golden Retriever wearing a purple cape. During his final confrontation with Owen and Fido, he wore a black cape. Appearances Space Dogs King Bone is seen lounging inside his spaceship, petting a small green furry alien and then instantly devours the creature. He is then approached by one of his servants who gives his king, a small alien skunk that will seemingly serve as a sacrifice. Disgusted by the creature and angered by his servant approaching his throne unannounced, he jettisons his servant into space. While Bone continues to lounge around in his throne, he receives a transmission from another universe. He opens up the file and spots a sad Fido sitting outside of his house. Amazed at how the pup bears a resemblance to his son, he immediately changes the ship's course and heads for Animal Town. He beams up Fido into his spaceship and manipulates him into being a sacrifice. He takes him back to Boneus to prepare him for the ceremony. Owen and his friends come to Boneus after learning about Fido's disappearance. Once Owen apologized to Fido for ignoring him and although Fido forgave his father, he said he's still going to go forth with the ceremony but he immediately changes his mind when he learns that being a sacrifice means being eaten by the Cat God. Fido tries to go back to his father but the guards restrain him. Bone forces Fido into the ceremony and imprisons Owen and his friends in the dungeon. The ceremony happens in the arena and Bone summons his Cat God to come and devour an imprisoned Fido. Luckily, in the nick of time, Owen and his friends come and rescue Fido. They then take the spaceship back to Animal Town. Bone chases after them in his spaceship and tries to shoot down Hugo's spaceship but misses. Angered, Bone ejects from his spaceship and takes control of Hugo's spaceship, allowing him to pilot it towards the sun. He cut opens the ceiling of the spaceship and grabs Fido. He says that if he can't have Fido, no one should be able to. He planned to throw Fido into the depths of the sun. Just as he was about to throw Fido off of the spaceship, Owen lunges at Bone and they engage into a brief fistfight until Bone unsheathes his sword and then tries to stab Owen in the chest. As Bone has his enemy on the ground, he is about to stab Owen until the ship wobbled causing them to fall back off of the ship. While Owen manages to make it back to the top, Bone loses his grip on the ship and falls off to his death, where he's burned to ashes by the sun. Following his death, Prince James takes his father's death as king and he proves to be a better king than his father. Category:Dogs Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Animated characters Category:Royalty Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Main antagonists Category:English characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Spouses Category:European characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Wooten Villains Category:Adults